1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for fixing a hard disk drive.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a computer, generally includes a frame, and a plurality of screws extending through the frame to fix a hard disk drive and connect the hard disk drive to ground. However, these screws are usually small and difficult to handle, and so the installation of the hard disk drive in the computer is labor-intensive.